Development of Internet technology brings about increasingly wide application of Internet, with increasingly powerful functions. One may install an instant messaging application (such as WeChat and MOMO) on a terminal and communicate with other users, by sending information such as text, a voice, a picture, for example, over the Internet through the instant messaging application.
To allow more vivid communication between users, various types of recommended information, such as an emoticon, a video, or an audio, may be set in an instant messaging application. While a user is inputting communication information in a communication window of a terminal, a pop-up (window) of recommended information corresponding to the input communication information may be displayed automatically in the communication window if the terminal detects that the recommended information is stored locally at the terminal. For example, when the user inputs a word “smile” in a message input box, the terminal may display a pop-up of multiple emoticons corresponding to the word “smile” in the communication window, such that the user may select an emoticon from the pop-up and include the selected emoticon in content of a message that is being edited.
The following technical problems may emerge with the existing art.
Whenever a user inputs a word corresponding to a certain type of recommended information, a pop-up of the recommended information may be automatically displayed in a communication window. However, the user usually may not need to include information such as an emoticon in a dialogue when communicating with a certain user, such as a boss or a teacher, in which case the pop-up may block part of the communication window, leading to a narrowed range readable to the user in the communication window, such that less information may be read, leading to inefficient information acquisition.